Your place or mine?
by Ocean of Dawn
Summary: yaoi Tezuka invited Ryoma to his house for some special reason and Ryoma was reluctant to go. A sweet, fluff Tezuryo Com’on people, you won’t want to miss this!


Disclaimer: I don't own PoT or anything from it, and is in no way affiliated with Konomi-Sensei.  
  
Title: Your place or mine? (A.K.A. Kitchen Crisis)  
  
Summary: *yaoi* Tezuka invited Ryoma to his house for some special reason and Ryoma was reluctant to go. *A sweet, fluff Tezuryo* Com'on people, you won't want to miss this!  
  
As soon as Ryoma stepped out of the school gates, he heard a call from behind.  
  
"Echizen."  
  
Ryoma turned around to face his tennis captain.  
  
"Are you ready?"  
  
Ryoma nodded.  
  
"Your place or mine?"  
  
After a moment of consideration, Ryoma answered, "Yours."  
  
~*~Tezuka's House~*~  
  
"Please come in," said Tezuka as he placed a hand on Ryoma's shoulder, gently nudging the boy forward into his room.  
  
"Captain, I think I'd better go home," said Ryoma suddenly as he turned around, or rather tried to turn around, because his captain had an exceptionally tight grip on his shoulder forcing him to stay where he was. Ryoma looked up and into a pair of intense eyes behind the glasses. "Just let me go home."  
  
"You will regret if you leave now," said Tezuka calmly as he closed the door behind him and very conveniently locked.  
  
"Are you threatening me?" said Ryoma resentfully.  
  
"No, I am trying to reason with you," said Tezuka as he took off the black coat which was a part of his school uniform, he folded and placed it on his chair neatly. Now, he was only dressed in his white shirt and black school trousers. "You need this."  
  
"I don't need it, I do not," said Ryoma stubbornly.  
  
"Take off your clothes."  
  
"It's after school, and you are no longer my captain or senpai. I do not need to take orders from you," Ryoma stared at Tezuka defensively who was approaching him.  
  
Tezuka sighed as he pressed both of his hands on Ryoma's shoulder. "Stop being wilful and take off your clothes. You don't want to dirty it, do you?"  
  
Ryoma averted his eyes and muttered unhappily through the corner of his mouth. "I am not taking off anything."  
  
"Then, please excuse me," said Tezuka as he started to unbutton Ryoma's black coat.  
  
Ryoma sighed.  
  
"Don't worry, it won't hurt."  
  
Ryoma looked up at Tezuka and said, rather resentfully. "Hopefully."  
  
Ryoma thought in despair, what did he do to deserve such a fate. It was such an ugly twist of fate, if it wasn't for today, if it wasn't for that teacher, if Tezuka didn't choose to walk by at that time, if only, Ryoma sighed again.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
The oil sizzled in the frying pain.  
  
Ryoma was standing approximately two feet away from it and he was holding a fish in his hand.  
  
Tezuka was leaning against the door, sighing and rubbing his temples. "Throw the fish in."  
  
Ryoma turned around and looked at Tezuka doubtfully. "Are you sure?"  
  
Tezuka nodded.  
  
Ryoma took a deep breath and muttered an 'okay' before he threw the fish from his current position which was approximately two feet away from the fire and the pan above it. It landed rather accurately into the pan.  
  
"Echizen," said Tezuka who was extremely exasperated and defeated by Ryoma. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Throwing the fish in, as you said," replied Ryoma rather innocently.  
  
"I mean to walk over and throw the fish in." Tezuka's calm and composed façade was already at the verge of breaking.  
  
"But it landed accurately, my tennis skills are not for show only, to land a fish in a pan is a piece of cake to me," said Ryoma rather smugly.  
  
"We are now talking about cooking, not tennis, whatever!" Tezuka sighed for the thousandth time. "Now, go and turn the fish around."  
  
"No."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"The oil is boiling and sizzling."  
  
A pause. Tezuka found himself too loss for words.  
  
"I don't want to go anywhere near it." Insisted Ryoma.  
  
"If you don't go over and turn the fish, it will be too burnt on one side and this will be the fourth fish you ruined and for your information, whether you like it or not, it is the last fish we have and losing this fish, we'll have no more fish for practice."  
  
Another pause.  
  
"Why are you staring at me?" asked Tezuka as he noticed a pair of golden eyes fixed on him.  
  
"It's the first time I heard you say so many words at one time. Wow, will the rain become red tomorrow?"  
  
Tezuka ignored Ryoma's last statement. "Go and turn over the fish."  
  
Ryoma took a step forward and stopped moving.  
  
"If you don't go and stir the fish, I'll have you run laps tomorrow at practice."  
  
Ryoma took another step forward and stopped again.  
  
"100 laps."  
  
"Unfair," muttered Ryoma, however, he moved towards the sizzling pan quickly.  
  
An uncharacteristic smug smile appeared on Tezuka's face. It wasn't everyday to see such an obliging Echizen Ryoma.  
  
Ryoma cursed under his breath as he took down one of the kitchen utensils which was hanging on the wall and started poking the fish with it.  
  
Suddenly the utensil from his hand was snatched, when Ryoma looked up, he saw Tezuka who seemed to be repulsed. "Yes?"  
  
"Echizen, the thing you were holding is a spatula."  
  
"Oh, this wooden spoon's name is Spatula, so?" Ryoma was rather unhappy because he was interrupted. After all it was hard for him to go near the fire, moreover cooking a fish.  
  
"This is for mixing, and you are supposed to use a fish-slice to turn the fish." Tezuka took another utensil from the wall and passed it to Ryoma.  
  
Ryoma neither said anything nor moved.  
  
"Ryoma?"  
  
"Did you smell something?" said Ryoma suddenly.  
  
A moment of silence came between them again.  
  
"The fish is burnt." Stated Tezuka, devastated. Teaching Ryoma how to cook certainly was harder and more tiring than tennis. He regretted having agreed the home economics teacher to teach Ryoma how to cook. He just happened to walk into the teachers' staff-room and the teacher started complaining about how bad Ryoma was in Home Economics and said, he as the President of the Student Council and the tennis Captain and also as a senpai, he has to take care of his juniors and so on. She then made him agree to teach Ryoma cooking, and said if Ryoma didn't pass the test tomorrow, it will be partly his fault too, his, Tezuka Kunimitsu's fault; because he was unable to improve Ryoma's cooking skills overnight.  
  
~TBC~  
  
Please review my story and I'll write the conclusion of this fic. ^O^  
  
Help: I need a beta, can anyone kindly tell me where I can get one, oh, I need one who's not a homophobe and can accept yaoi. Thank You. 


End file.
